Twisted Dreams
by pheobeobia
Summary: She is not Sleeping Beauty, Belle, or Cinderella. She is not Snow White, she is not Juliet. She is Quinn Fabray.
1. Disney Story

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all rights go to their proper owners.

Quinn seriously did not want her life to be a Disney story, but at the same time she did. She wanted her life to be a classic Disney story, not one of those new Disney Channel piles of crap. They did not have the magic that brought a tear to her eye when she remembered it. Quinn couldn't see how anything in her life fit into a Disney story. She and Sam had been dating a month. He was being very slow and cautious; it was kind of amusing how shy he was about it. He had the boldness that one time when they were rehearsing but that boldness was fleeting.

Quinn was not, despite most people's beliefs, usually a girly girl. She had never played with Barbie, Polly Pockets, or Bratz. She never kept a diary and she never spent hours on end on her hair. But she did have soft spots. She loved the classics from her child. Yes, she loved the Backstreet Boys and No Secrets and classic animated Disney movies and she still loved these things. They were guilty pleasures.

Quinn was strong, but when she saw her dad with another woman, she melted. She found herself crumbling. She raised her eyes to Mr. Schue's and told him flatly that she didn't feel like participating in glee that day. Mr. Schue looked at her with sad eyes that made her heart flutter. Sam took hand, sending warmth shooting up in her. When Finn looked at her worriedly, she felt a smile creep up on her.

And then she felt dizzy from feeling all of these emotions at once. She walked out of the classroom, trying to decipher her feelings. That heat from Sam was usual since she loved Sam. He was like…her Prince Charming. But the smile from Finn's concern was old, she used to do that so much when she was with him. She shouldn't have feelings for him still, but she knew that part of her did still like him.

She'd always had the inkling of a crush on Mr. Schue, she was not an exception to his hordes of girl fans. She was just not obsessed or in love with him. But that fluttering heart was new. It scared her. It scared her a lot.

Quinn sat on the bleachers by the Cheerios field. She bit her lip and whispered softly, a confession of her heart:

"I love Sam Evans. I love Finn Hudson. I love Will Schuester," She stammered, feeling her dizziness fade with the admission.

"_Shit_," she said loudly, realized that loving three men completely crushed her secret dream of having a Disney Story.


	2. Prince Charming

Quinn ran downstairs to answer the door. She found her mom already talking to Sam. He looked so handsome, his blond hair combed and he was wearing a suit. She bit her lip and before kissing her mother goodbye and walking outside with him.

"You look stunning," Sam said, opening her door for her. She smiled to him, pecked him on the lips and then got in the car. Sam got in his side of the car and drove off.

Sam had chosen a his mom's restaurant as the location for their date, and it thrilled Quinn. She loved his mother and she loved that she'd be treated like a celebrity there. Sam had reserved a booth, once of those big, round, tall fancy booths. Quinn was in awe of how much he did for her. She leaned over and kissed him slowly.

"You are such a sweetie," She smiled. Sam took her hand.

"You seemed to be having a rough week, I wanted to cheer you up. Besides, you deserve to be treated like a princess," Sam admitted. Quinn felt a rush of joy surge up in her. Sam ordered their drinks and then they sat and talked about glee, football, Cheerios and just life. Suddenly Sam stood up and walked to the stage where the live performers were playing. Sam grabbed the microphone. Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Hi, everybody. My name is Sam Evans. I am going to be tonight's live entertainment. Just for one song though. So I'm dedicating this song to one Quinn Fabray. Thank you Quinn, for lighting up my life," Sam smiled. Quinn didn't know whether to think that what he said was terribly cliche or amazingly adorable. Sam picked up a guitar, nodded to other players, and then started strumming.

_I heard Your song coming over the hill_  
_ I knew it seemed like the world stood still_  
_ You were singing a melody that caught me by surprise_  
_ Yeah it sounded familiar to me, like I'd known it all my life_

_ And I keep looking down as I move in closer_  
_ My heart is racing now with fear and wonder_  
_ Could I come back to You so long on my own _  
_ From where I am, I know this is not my home _

_ Chorus_  
_ ('Cause) You're the one I believe_  
_ A king, and friend has always been holding onto me_  
_ You're the one that I have seen_  
_ Your life and death the endless breath breathing into me_

_ Just the mention of Your name and I know, I know I've found love_  
_ 'Cause You're the one_

_ High in a hidden world is where You are found_  
_ Where every living thing circles around_  
_ I find myself again where I used to be_  
_ With the rescued ones falling on my knees_

_ Chorus_  
_ ('Cause) You're the one I believe_  
_ A king, and friend has always been holding onto me_  
_ You're the one that I have seen_  
_ Your life and death the endless breath breathing into me_

_ Just the mention of Your name and I know, I know I've found love_  
_ 'Cause You're the one_

_ In Your presense there is mercy_  
_ In the fear, joy and the tears_  
_ It's Your goodness that keeps on, keeps on calling us here_  
_ Drawing us near_

_ Chorus_  
_ ('Cause) You're the one I believe_  
_ A king, and friend has always been holding onto me_  
_ You're the one that I have seen_  
_ Your life and death the endless breath breathing into me_

_ Just the mention of Your name and I know, I know I've found love_  
_ 'Cause You're the one_

Sam walked back over to their table just in time to order their food. He looked at Quinn hopefully. She rolled her eyes and wound her fingers in his hair, crashing his lips into hers.

"You are so amazing," she sighed. He was, in short, Prince Charming. A song came on and Sam stood up, pulling Quinn with him onto the dance floor. He placed on hand on her waist and linked his other hand with hers. And they were dancing. It was slow and romantic and Quinn couldn't bear to break contact with his eyes. Everything about this date was utterly perfect.

As Sam walked her to the car after their flawless date, Quinn looked across the street and saw Mr. Schue. She bit her lip at the surge of butterflies in her. She prayed that he wouldn't see her. No such luck, and his face lit up as he waved to her. She smiled and waved slightly. Mr. Schue smiled an exclusive smile at her.

Quinn climbed into the car hating herself. Why couldn't having Prince Charming chase away those other feelings for Will and Finn?


	3. Romeo

Quinn walked down thee hallway. Will came up to her, beaming. Her heart fluttered and she mentally cursed it.

"Hey, Quinn, are you still baking for the glee party on Friday, er, tomorrow?" he asked her. Quinn bit her lip.

"I don't know if I can. My oven is broken. Besides, my mom is in Orlando until Saturday and she wouldn't want me baking alone," Quinn sighed. Her mom was visiting Quinn's older sister.

"Oh, why don't you come to my house tonight? Artie and Brittany will be there too," Will offered. Quinn smiled.

"Okay," she said, hoping he didn't notice the tremors in her voice.

Quinn knocked on Mr. Schue's door. He opened it immediately and her knees went weak when she saw him beam at her. Quinn stepped inside the house and looked around for Artie and Brittany.

"Um, where are Artie and Brittany?" Quinn asked, turning to face Will. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Brittany's got sick. Artie's taking care of her," Will explained. Quinn's heart fluttered once more. She was going to be alone with Will...in his house...yes, _alone_. She got this giddy when she was going to have the house alone with Sam but Sam was her_ boyfriend_, Will was her_ teacher_.

"Okay. I um, brought my own ingredients. I didn't want to impose," Quinn said. Will smiled brilliantly at her, making her stomach flip flop.

"Oh Quinn, you could never impose," Will protested. Didn't he realize that he was _not_ helping her get over him? She walked into the kitchen to start baking, humming to keep her mind of the gorgeous man who was hovering in the kitchen.

Seven cookie sheets and two pie pans later, Quinn felt an arm wrap around her waist, bringing goosebumps to her skin. Yes to him, it was a fatherly way of pulling her from her project but to her it brought on a horde of butterflies in her stomach and made her felt like she swallowed her heart. He shifted his arm to the side of her waist and led her into the living room. He had made dinner.

Fuck this looked so similar to the dates she'd had a Sam's. Why the hell couldn't she like one boy? She loved Sam, she honestly did. But Will...god there was just something about him. The dinner, though on TV trays, was nice. And playing on the TV was one of her favorite movies, Titanic.

"It was playing on AMC. I knew it was your favorite so I thought you might want to watch it," Will said, sitting down on the couch. She sat next to him and it was all so..._close_ that she had to remind herself to breathe.

He really was forgetting all the limits with her. And for once in her life she loved it. She was elated that he wasn't playing by the rules, though she felt really guilty whenever she thought of her Prince Charming boyfriend.

If Sam was Prince Charming then Will was Romeo. Both equally amazing, romantic and perfect, leaving her still at the goddamn crossroads.

She shivered and looked at Will curiously, testing his limits. He didn't say anything so she rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't move it, in fact she swore that she saw him smile.

_Please don't love me back, I need a reason to hate you_, she pleaded mentally. Part of her didn't mean that, not really. Part of her prayed that he loved her back.

Part of her needed him.


	4. Hercules and Mixed Feelings

Quinn could feel it. The weight of her nerves and guilt. It was worse than being pregnant. She loved Sam _so much_ but she also loved Will and Finn.

Quinn felt a hand brush hers and she jumped. She turned around and softened her glare. _Finn_.

"Hi," she said softly, only half-aware that Santana was watching them like a hawk. Finn grinned slightly at her.

"Hey yourself," he mumbled happily. Quinn laughed. It was what Quinn had told Finn playfully on their first date when all Finn could say when he saw her was 'hey'. Quinn felt her heart twist with joy at his smile.

"You look oddly happy for a boy whose girlfriend cheated on him," Quinn said gently. Finn shrugged.

"I don't know...I'm upset with her but at the same time I feel like I've been liberated from having so much pressure on me," Finn explained. Quinn nodded. She thought that was kind of obvious, everyone knew that Rachel was a controlling, opinionated, self-centered girlfriend (and just in general). Quinn walked with Finn to her car. They talked for a while about the upcoming football game. Finn clearly didn't want to leave her side.

"Finn, want me to drive you home?" Quinn asked lightly. Finn grinned.

"Sure, thanks Q," Finn said. Quinn smiled at his use of her nickname. They got into the car and Quinn pulled out of the car parking lot.

"So Finn, hows life with Burt and Carole as a married couple?" Quinn asked.

"It's pretty decent. I have a new house and a new bedroom. I got a nice new bed. It's really big," Finn said. Quinn smiled and gripped the steering wheel. Finn's smile melted her heart. He was so innocent, and he was like a big teddy bear- even if he wasn't that bright. He was like Hercules from the Disney cartoon. Not the myth. Quinn chuckled to herself. She had officially labeled all three of the guys she liked. Prince Charming, Romeo and Hercules. Finn looked at her, happy that she was smiling.

"I miss you, Q. I miss everything about you," Finn admitted. Quinn's smile faltered. No, he was _not_ going to do this to her now. She wouldn't _let _him make her open these feelings up to him.

"I...am at your house," Quinn stammered, not meeting his gaze. Finn pouted. Quinn handed him his backpack and tapped her fingers rhythmically against the steering wheel. Finn sighed and got out of the car.

"Bye, Quinn," Finn said and slammed the door. Quinn pulled out, biting her lip furiously.

She felt tears well up in her eyes. Damn all these conflicted emotions. She looked at her phone. She had a text from Sam.

_You looked sad today. Was it something I did? I don't want you to be sad, Q. You deserve to be happy and carefree._

Sam was such a sweetheart and her heart swelled with joy when she read his message. She sighed happily and wiped her tears away. She had a voicemail too. She held the phone up to her ear.

"_Quinn? It's Will, uh, Mr. Schue. I just wanted to let you know that you left your pie pan at my house. I was wondering if you wanted to stop by sometime on Saturday and get it. I think your mom would want it back, since it has your and her names engraved on it. Have an amazing night, Quinn,_" Will's voice sent shivers down Quinn's body. Quinn nodded, after Sam left at one, she'd stop at Will's to get the pie pan before her mom had a chance to find out that it was missing.

She felt oddly delirious. Two private visits from the men she loved in one day? She was walking on air, all guilt aside.


	5. The Battle Begins

Sam brushed Quinn's hair back and kissed her cheek. Quinn smiled and rested her head on his lap. He gently rubbed circles on her back.

"You're kind of amazing," Quinn chuckled.

"Thanks. You look really beautiful today," Sam told her, smiling down at her. Quinn pulled his head down and kissed him lightly. Her phone buzzed and she snatched it up. She ignored the call. It had been from Will. Guilt wracked her body.

"Sam, I need to tell you something," she blurted, sitting upright. Sam looked at her curiously.

"Sam...I love you. I only want to be with you, obviously I mean we're dating...but I'm in love with two other guys as well," Quinn stammered. Sam's brow furrowed and his lips set in a firm line. He was silent for a minute, soaking in the news.

"You...love two other guys?" he reiterated.

"Not as much as I love you," she assured him. Sam wouldn't meet her gaze and that scared Quinn. _I don't want to lose him! I CAN'T lose him!_

"I guess it makes sense...Finn being you're first boyfriend and Puck being the father of Beth," Sam started. Quinn laughed bitterly and shook her head.

"What? I mean, yes, Finn is one but Puck? Ew, god no. The other guy...isn't a student at our school," Quinn said, technically not lying since Will wasn't a _student_.

"I mean, I'm not thrilled about this. _B__ut_ I'm confident in our relationship and if you didn't want to date me you would've already dumped me," Sam finally said slowly. Quinn smiled, tears of gratitude brimming in her hazel eyes. She kissed him in her thanks. Sam kissed her back tenderly and then stood.

"I got to go, I love you," Sam said. She kissed his cheek. A rush of joy swam through Quinn when she heard those last three words.

"Love you too," she smiled and he grinned before walking out of the house. Quinn looked at the clock. She got up so she could get the pie pan from Will.

When he answered the door, his hair was wet and he was in one of those tight shirts that secretly showed off his amazing body. Quinn tried her hardest not to gape at him.

"Hey Quinn, glad you could stop by!" Will smiled and led her into his apartment. Quinn felt her knees go weak a little. They walked into the kitchen, but he didn't hand her the pie pan right away. It was like he was stalling. He smiled, offered her a soda and some food. And goddammit, Quinn caved. Quinn sat on the couch and tucked her legs under her.

"You're going to be that guy who's always there, aren't you?" Quinn asked, resting her cheek in her hand. Will nodded absently.

"Of course, Quinn. _Always_," he replied. Quinn bit her lip. He was so amazing. Quinn fidgeted with the hem of her dress. She saw Will's eyes draw to the hem. Quinn smirked a little.

"Sam loves this dress on me," she commented lightly. Will smiled bashfully.

"Oh really? Well he has good taste," Will's voice was trembling. Quinn's phone rang. She grabbed it and sighed, running a hand through her hair. It was Finn. She _really_ wanted to answer it...but she looked into Will's eyes and she hit the ignore button.

It was an hour later when Quinn left. She set her pie pan in the backseat and drove to Finn's house. He opened the door and looked at her in surprise.

"You ignored my call," he pouted. Quinn smiled. Finn could be such a child sometimes.

"I was...busy. I just came to say...okay I don't know why I came," Quinn admitted. Finn smiled, stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against the door frame.

"Maybe you came because you miss me," Finn suggested lightly. Then he leaned forward and planted his lips on hers. Quinn knew that she should be mad, but she couldn't be. He melted his lips against hers and held her close, moving his mouth against hers in perfect harmony. Quinn pulled him closer.

"I told you," he smirked when they pulled away. Quinn ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm in love with Sam. I'm _staying _with Sam," Quinn told him. Finn didn't react. Quinn kissed him lightly.

"Fight for me?" she asked him.

"Always"

And with that, Quinn drove home.


	6. Grievances

Quinn pressed her lips against Sam's. She felt so awful about kissing Finn. And yet, at the same time she could feel Finn staring at her as she lavished attention on her adoring boyfriend. Wrapping her arms around Sam's neck, she looked out of her peripheral vision only to realize that _Will _was also staring at her.

Sam pulled away, frowning. Quinn panicked, what if he knew? What if she was busted? Oh _shit_. But he just turned her around and Quinn saw that the school nurse was headed right towards her. Quinn told Sam to meet her in glee club. The nurse pulled her aside.

"Quinn...I have some news about your father," the nurse started off slowly. Quinn's lips trembled she got into this love..._quadrangle_ because of her dad dating some slut. What would he do _now_ to break her?

"Is he..." Quinn trailed off. The nurse shook her head, which Quinn found strange since even _she_ didn't know what she meant.

"He's in a coma, sweetie. I'm so sorry. Do you want me to get you a ride home?" The nurse sounded so sympathetic. Quinn's breath caught in her throat. Her head went dizzy. But most of all, she was completely numb. No shock, no grief. Just...numb.

"No," Quinn whispered.

"What?"

"No! I don't want to go home. I'd be alone," Quinn said loudly. The nurse nodded and walked away. Quinn's books slipped from her hands. She picked them up and walked to glee, feeling fresh tears start to well in her eyes, but she still didn't feel...sad.

When she walked in the door to the glee club, everyone stared at her. She stood there, unmoving and frozen. Nobody else moved. Will came over and touched her shoulder lightly, and his normally static touch just burned against her cold skin.

"Quinn?" he asked gently. Quinn's eyes unfocused.

"My dad...is in a coma," she choked out hoarsely. A collective gasp was drawn from the room. Saying the words...it shattered the numbness. Her legs crumpled and soon she was sitting on her knees on the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

"Quinn!" A voice reached out to her. A comforting voice. Quinn found her own voice.

"S-Sam!" Quinn sobbed urgently, she needed him. Soon his strong arms were around her...holding her, loving her...protecting her. He lifted her chin, kissed her quickly and looked at her.

"Quinnie, I'm going to pack your bag for you and get you some water, I'll be right back," Sam promised and kissed her forehead before walking off. Quinn nodded to no one in particular. Then Mr. Schue excused the class early. She heard everyone leave, but one. Suddenly a different set of arms wrapped around her with such adoration that Quinn had to look up. Through her teary eyes, she saw Finn cradling her. He dipped his head down to kiss her.

"What about Sam?" Quinn insisted, though her voice was unsteady and cracked. Finn just held her closer. He kissed her once more before standing up and leaving her.

But only a second later, Sam came in and only later would Quinn realize that he sat with her and held her in that one spot for four hours.

Sam drove her home and Judy took Quinn into her arms right away. Judy let Sam leave, Quinn had stopped crying but she was still scared.

Sam and Finn called constantly, wanting to come and comfort them. But Quinn always declined. She didn't want to trouble them. The comforting they had tone earlier had helped enormously. When Quinn's mom left for work, Quinn felt so alone. She curled into a ball in her bed for forty minutes when someone knocked on her door.

Quinn opened it, expecting Sam or Finn. It wasn't them at all. Not by a long shot.

"Will," Quinn said softly, relief soaking through her voice. He smiled bitterly and walked in. She didn't even realize that she was calling him Will, something she'd never dared to do outside of her mind before.

"Where's your mom?" He asked.

"Work," Quinn croaked. Will wrapped his arms around Quinn and suddenly she was both happy_ and_ sad. She buried her face in his shirt.

"_Quinn_," he breathed, his voice dripping with sympathy. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. That he was Romeo in a three-way race. He was the one who was blind. And she couldn't stand it. And suddenly Quinn looked up at him. She bit her lip.

"Will...I missed you," she whispered. Will nodded.

"Quinn, I am so sorry," he murmured. Quinn smiled bitter-sweetly.

"Don't be. You're here, and that means so much to me," Quinn promised him. And in their mutual grieving, neither was thinking.

So he kissed her.

He lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers experimentally. She could sense his hesitancy. She responded almost eagerly but he was keeping it innocent and cautious. Or at least, he was trying. Quinn was a good kisser and in a few moments she won over. All of the urgency and heat she had bottled up was thrust into the kisses.

She was _kissing_ Will Schuester.

More than that, he was kissing _back._


	7. Amazing

A/N: So sorry about the late update, my muse had left the building and I couldn't find her anywhere. But I got it back!

She couldn't believe it. She had kissed Will Schuester. And he didn't even seem that ashamed. Quinn was walking on air. She had kissed all the boys that she loved.

Wait...she'd kissed _all_ of them.

Oh god, what was she doing? She was cheating on Sam! This was _awful_.

Why did she do this _every_ time?

But when she was walking in the hallways after school and Will came out, smiling at her, all of that guilt just...evaporated. He took her hand, smiling slightly at her.

"I'm still with, Sam," she blurted, feeling like an idiot. She should've _waited_ to see if he'd kiss her again. Will's grip loosened on her hand slightly.

"No, don't, "she said. But his hand fell to his side. Tears started to well in Quinn's eyes. Her hand fell and waves of rejections started to wash over her.

"Why are you crying?" Will asked, bringing his hand up to wipe away her tears. Quinn looked up at him.

"Because...I need you to know what you're in," Quinn sighed. He sat next to her in the steps.

"What am I in?" he asked. Quinn bit her lip.

"I don't know what to call it. A race for my heart? No, that sounds too arrogant. Finn's fighting for me, Sam's fighting for me...and you're just...in it," Quinn sighed. Will looked at her with affection.

"A three way race? And somehow I got pulled into it?" he chuckled. Quinn stared down into her hands.

"Sam's Prince Charming, Finn's Disney's Hercules, and you're Romeo," She said, ignoring his questions. Will hand rested on her knee.

"Doesn't Romeo die in the end?" he asked skeptically. Quinn finally looked at him.

"Yes, but Juliet loves him so much that she kills herself," she breathed. Will's face softened.

"I'm your teacher," Will protested, though she didn't really buy it. Quinn looked up at him pleadingly.

"You're Romeo," she insisted. Will looked at her. He leaned over and covered her mouth with his. Quinn pulled him even closer and kissed him back fervently. Will pulled back and rested his head on hers.

"I guess this means now I, too, am fighting for you," Will said, pushing back a strand of her hair. Quinn laughed breathily.

She curled into his arms and he kissed her forehead.

"Good. I couldn't let you go on blind," Quinn smiled slightly.

"Quinn?" A voice called. Quinn jumped to her feet and wiped her tears quickly. Sam raced down the hallway, and wrapped his arms around her when he got to her.

"Hey beautiful," Sam said, tightening his grip on her gently. Quinn smiled against his shoulder, Will almost forgotten in her mind. Almost.

"You're happy today," Quinn laughed, resting her hands and either side of his face. Sam kissed her gently.

"I'm happy 'cause I'm with you," he told her. Quinn's heart melted. God, he was such a sweetie.

"You...you are amazing," Quinn stammered, locking her eyes on his. Sam took her hand.

"I'll see you at your house at seven. Later, Quinn," Sam said, kissing her cheek and then jogging out of the building. Will stood up.

"He's lucky. He's got the best hand of cards out of all of us, and he gets to show it off. He doesn't need to try, he's just got the good stuff," Will said. Quinn looked at him.

"You've got good stuff too. You had me tripping all over you completely unintentionally," Quinn smiled.

"Ah, right. I always forget that. _You_ pulled _me_ into this trap," he joked. Quinn lifted her chin and kissed Will quickly.

"You're really something special," she said honestly. She smiled up at him once more and then turned to go home.


End file.
